The Terror of Barcelona
by Aeiko
Summary: Oneshot. Vega fights another nameless face in an underground cagefight. Just another day in the life for him.


I wrote this out of my own insanity/Bordom.

This is for Tewks and GadokenKing, who liked my other Vega Fic.

I hope this one-shot does Vega justice.

* * *

His icy eyes glimmered in the florescent light that seeped into the cage in the underground room. As he watched the pathetic display of humanity before him, a sadistic smile spread onto his beautiful lips, hidden away by his trademark ivory mask. An amused laugh came from him as his newest victim plead for his life. How dare this dog call himself an opponent to someone such as himself? He scoffed at this thought, standing over the man. Never once did his gaze stray, he knew better. He knew he was better than the pathetic being before him, in fact, he'd openly admit it. He was stronger, faster, more agile, and worlds more beautiful then this…_thing_…ever thought of being.

The crowd's hollow cheering filled his ears, sinking into his brain as he grasped the cage, _his cage_, and began to climb. The higher he climbed, the louder the cheers. His icy gaze never strayed from the shrinking, groveling from below. Though he was becoming bored, as the victim had no intentions of fighting back. Funny, he had been so cocky previously. He enjoyed the fright that he struck into the hearts of many, he enjoyed the pain that he caused, he enjoyed it all.

The fighter snapped his mind back to the small from behind him, who was now standing. He wondered if his opponent would come after him. That would be foolish, quite foolish. It mattered not, however, because he was a master in Air or on Land, either way, he would walk from this cage as the victor. He let out a loud, hearty, if not somewhat evil, laugh. He would allow it to ring through his victim's ears. The last think he would hear. Now, using his muscular legs, he pushed himself from the cage wall and dropped freely down to his victim, laughing insanely. His descent became a blue, yellow, and red blur as he came down upon the frightened young fighter.

When eyes were finally able to catch up, the only thing left was a man in spandex, and a precisely carved torso that was once a young fighter. He had blood spattered about him in many places. Moving the mask slightly, he brought the claw to his tongue and licked the young man's blood from it. _Sour_. He spat the blood upon the floor. It was useless blood, because the blood came from a weakling, who gave up. That didn't matter, he would have lost, trying or not.

The metal doors opened and three men rushed in, taking the weapon from the fighter carefully. Once one entered the cage with the fighter, one's life was in danger. Say the wrong thing, make the wrong move, and it's your head. They hurried from the man, shrinking away out of respect from fear. The man took his mask off now, as his fight was surely over, revealing his beautiful features to the crowd. Women screamed their undying love to him, and he would smile slightly upon some, grin at a few, and look upon many with disgust. Ugly things were so distasteful, the world must be eradicated of them. This was his mission in life, he was already the most perfect human being the world would ever see. He was Vega Fabio De Cerna, nobleman by day, and by night: The Terror of Barcelona. Everyone he struck fear and envy into the hearts of men, and longing into the hearts of women. He was your obsession, your nightmare. He was the one you feared when all the lights went out, the one standing behind you, watching you while you weren't looking. He was _The Spanish Ninja._

Heraised a hand high and bowed, bringing the hand down, wrapping it about his rib cage. He repeated this with his other hand and stood up, throwing his long blonde braid over his shoulder. Vega smiled to his adoring public and bowed a final time. "Gracias! Muchas Gracias Barcelona!" He boomed in a deep elegant voice, the voice of a man that no one messed with. Taking in his adoration, he strode from the cage with long steps and out of the adoring light. There would be a repeat performance the next night as well…

………

Here's one written in a different style than usual!

I hope I captured Vega better in this than I did in the actual fanfic I was writing - I know two people who I can ask about that.

This of course, was a one shot, to replace the crappy fanfic that was up. Sorry if you liked the first one, but it totally took Vega out of character.

I like this much better.

Feedback much welcome!

Gracias, Adios!


End file.
